What any of us would have done
by hidden stranger
Summary: Life throws us into difficult situations, what happens when Po is introduced to a part of his destiny that he didn't believe he would have to face just yet? Oneshot Tigress/ Po, please review and tell me what you thought.


A/N, Hello to each all and all reading this, I've become very interested in KFP and decided to continue my stories. Thank you all for your encouragement and your critiques, they have helped me greatly.

Disclaimer: I own no one in KFP

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Night fell upon the valley of Peace, darkness sending the villagers to their homes, shops and buisnesses closing up for the evening as usual. Ping, the known noodle chef of the valley set to work cleaning the dining room of his restraunt after bidding the last of his customers good night. Over the years of owning a buisness, the goose had developed a strict routine when it came to how his place was kept. He always felt it was most important to bring a clean environment in his area for his customers first, that way if there was still a great amount of work to do in the kitchen, his customers would be able sit and relax while he caught up with them as he worked. Sweeping around the rows of benches and tables, he worked steadily not missing a crumb or runaway noodle most likely split by one of the children who frequented his establishment.

Brushing the dust and crumbs out his doorway, he paused for a moment to look up the mountain, to the Jade Palace. A soft sigh came from the goose's bill as he surveyed the home of the protectors of the valley.

_Po _

He was more than happy for his son to have been able to follow his true dream, not to mention the popularity had aided his buisness quite well. That was fine and it wasn't like they never saw eachother anymore, Po came into town to see him at least three times a week. It still felt too quiet at times in his shop without his son around, he couldn't help missing him.

Quickly shaking himself out of his small sadness, he put his mind back on closing up the shop. Tending to the dying fire in the fireplace and finishing what remained of the dishes, the old goose removed his apron and sat down in his favorite chair, covered by a quilt made from his friend's wife. He was just beginning to doze off into a relaxing slumber for the night, when he heard the pattering of footsteps entering his buisness. Cracking his neck as he rubbed his eyes with a wing, he stood up to see a dark tall figure approaching him from the doorway.

"Ahem, um we're actually closed for the evening, everything has been put away. Would you mind returning tommorow?" The figure gave no reply as it continued to head in Ping's direction. The bird sensed something was not right about this being that confronted him. A black hood kept the goose from being able to make out even what animal was before him. It stood silent and still as a statue, its jacket flowing with the wind as the creature refused to move. From what the duck could see, the figure appeared to be carrying a sword on its side, its left hand dangling near the handle of the long blade. The goose gulped slightly, still having no idea what the intentions were of this newcomer.

Jumping to the side of the kitchen, Ping yanked on a string that triggered an emergency firework/flare to go off on the roof of his building. As the flare flew up, the section of the valley was illuminated, light shining over the still figure that raised its head, letting the fabiric slide off his head, revealing itself to the storeowner. Ping's eyes grew wide, he had never seen this person before, he had never even thought these creatures were in china, but the look upon this one's face told him one thing, that his son The dragon warrior needed to get here soon.

Zeng, the messanger goose for the jade palace, had been the first one to see the flare go up, as he and other palace members were on duty. Knowing where the flare came from, he raced to the dragon warrior's room, knowing he didn't have second to lose.

Pounding on the door rapidly he was met with a pair of tired eyes of the one known as master Po.

"Master Po, its your father, he's in some kind of trouble!" The jerked the bear wide awake as he headed quickly for the front door of the palace as Zeng awoke the other members of the five to alert them of trouble in the valley. They soon caught up with the panda who was making a mad dash for the stairs of the palace. Crane flew overhead and got next the dragon warrior.

"Po hold on to my legs, I'll fly you over there!" The bear nodded quickly before grabbing hold of the avian's feet as the bird summoned all his strength to lift the panda over to his father's home. Crane flapped his wings in great determination, Po clinging on to his friend for his life. They soon came over the shop of the dragon warrior's father. Po jumping down ten feet to the ground and running to the front doors of the shop, surveyed the scene before him. There, in the middle of the shop, stood what looked to be an adult jaguar. Black as the night sky, the large cat was approaching Po's father menacingly. The goose shopkeeper standing his own ground, flipping a cleaver from hand to hand for his own defense, though the terror in the bird's eyes didn't help his son Po, he needed to intervene before this got ugly.

"Ahem." Making himself known, the black cat turned to the panda that stood before him. Po soon understood why his father had the look of terror on his face. As the cat turned to him, the look its face said something in itself. Its yellow eyes were unusual at best, the right eye dillated while the other small and to a knifepoint almost, both staring at him in a widened expression. A scar adorned it face, originating from the bottom of the left eye down to the top part of the right side of the cat's chin. Its mouth slightly open with a hint of drool dripping from the corner of its mouth. Po, shaking from the first sight of this animal, got himself together the best he could, knowing that the intruder before him, wasn't together at all. The dragon warrior sucked in a deep breath and took a fighting stance, behind him, the five took their designated spots of attack formation, prepared for anything. Po, not wanting to let anything get out of hand, spoke first.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked, hoping to get some kind of reply of a civilized nature. The large cat stared at the bear, a look of insane excitement/anger gleeming through its distorted orbs. Still standing perfectly still, the jaguar, not breaking eye contact, began unsheathing and resheathing his claws, alternating hands and then going simaltaniously as it gaze in a crazed facination of the sight before him. Viper steathily slide out of sight around the building and up onto the top of the wall for an air attack if nessacary. Monkey leaned next to Tigress,

"I don't think this guy has all his marbles." He whispered to the tiger, she nodded in agreement while maintaining her position. The dark cat turned around again and continued to head for Po's father.

Po, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled to the cat as he approached, bamboo staff in hand. Again the cat faced the bear, its eyes flicking from the bear to the five animals behind him, not moving a muscle, paralysing himself it seemed

Until Po took a step that was apparently too close.

The cat unsheathed its claws of its right paw and swiped at him only to be blocked by the staff held by the panda. Countering with its left paw it shoved the bear back with great force. Po shifted his weight back and slammed into the cat, knocking it several feet into the wall away from his dad. The jaguar bared its teeth as it roared at the dragon several of the villagers who came out to see what all the commotion was about. Po's face now a mixture determination and caution as he circled the cat. He expected the cat to go for the sword on his side but it remained untouched as the wild feline unsheathed both its claws and ran at the bear. Viper shot out of her postion and coiled around the cat's neck, giving Po and chance to send the staff into the cat's chest to incapacitate him. It roared in anger, quickly raking its claws down Viper's side, sending a great pain shooting through the snake's body as the cat's claws tore deep wounds into her. Forced to release her grip on the cat, she fell to the ground, the crazed feline still coming at Po slashing with every step.

"Viper!" Cried out Crane. He flew into a dive straight for his serpent teammate when one of the swinging paws connected with his left wing, knocking him down momentarily.

"Come on!" Tigress, Mantis and Monkey as the rest of them rushed in to aid their friend. Monkey came in low to take out it legs, except last minute the cat lept into the air, sening the golden primate into a table. Tigress leapt in front of the large cat, diving left and right as she proceeded to send a blow to the chest. It worked, knocking the cat off its feet, it flew back into the wall it had just hit. Crane and Viper made their way as fast as they could to clear the area. Mantis leaping off the hand of Tigress, began spinning the cat around, attempting to imbalance it when as the cat rounded again, it bit down hard upon the paw of Tigress, forcing a pained yell of rage out of her mouth. Po jumped up and slammed the bamboo staff down as hard as he could on the cat's back. The pain from the stick drove the feline into an even more intense rage as it leapt out of the circle of warriors and made a mad dash for mr. Ping. The famous noodle maker gasped in fear as the cat ran up to him and raise his paw, wielding the sword in its hand to end the life of the goose. Mr. Ping closed his eyes in preparation for his demise, when,

it didn't happen. He opened up his eyes to see the furious five standing still, his son Po standing infront of him, his back to the goose.

"Po?" His father called him but got no response, walking around his son he looked at what he had missed. There in front of the the panda lay the body of the jaguar, motionless for good. A cleaver the goose had used many times for chopping his vegatables lay buried in more than halfway into the feline's neck. Its terrorizing eyes now shut for all eternity as blood seeped from the wound, forming a large darkened lake of crimson on the floor of the shop. Ping turned to his son who could only stare, at the scene he stood before. Finally snapping out of his trancelike state he looked to his dad. Walking over and hugging him he quickly looked the duck over. mr. Ping was sort of used to Po doing this, every time since they'd opened the shop together he would check over the goose whenever he thought anything was wrong. Satisfied with his examination, Po looked back a the five. Viper was bleeding still and needed medical attention, Tigress's hand wasn't bleeding but she held it for it felt a bone or two was broken. They needed to get back to the Palace,

Po," Dad, we need to get to the jade palace. I want you to come stay with me for the night okay?" The goose nodded before looking back at the body in his dining room.

"But what should be done about..." he trailed off pointing to the dead feline, cleaver still in its neck. Tigress responded,

"Its alright, we will send some people down remove the body and clean this up." She and the rest of the five began to head to the stairs of the palace, Po and his father following close behind.

* * *

At the palace, Viper and Tigress were sent off to the medical ward as Shifu walked with them. Po walked silently with his father who gazed at all the parts of the palace in awe, he had always pondered what the insde of this place would look like, nothing as he'd imagined. As they walked mr. Ping looked back up at his son who stared straight forward, never turning his head. He knew something was wrong, alot of times growing up Po seemed to hide his problems, not wanting to waste people's time on himself, it took alot of asking for the goose to get anything on his mind out of his mouth. As they neared Po's room the bear finally spoke up,

"Hey dad sorry I don't anything more suitable but do you mind staying in my room?" Ping waved away the panda's uncertainty. "Of course I don't mind Po, I just don't want to put you out any. " He said as he entered the dragon warrior's domain. Seeing Shifu returning, Po brought his father back outside to meet his teacher.

"Master Shifu, I wanted you to meet my father, Ping, dad this is my teacher Master Shifu." The red panda and the goose bowed to eachother in greetings before Shifu turned to the dragon warrior.

"Po I need to speak with you later about the incident tonight, I'm going to check back on Viper's condition, it was nice meeting you." He added to the goose. Po grinned slightly before looking back down at his ad,

"HEy um so feel freet to get yourself settled in, I need to go somewhere for a bit bu I'll be back later okay Dad?" Ping nodded and watched the bear depart, he wished he would tell him what was wrong but he didn't feel like it would be right to push him about it. Ping went back inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

After being released from the medical ward, Tigress went down into the darkened kitchen for a nibble of tofu she had stored away. Entering the dark kitchen she headed over to the cubboard where she kept her food when she heard a chair squeak slightly. She jumped back and struck a match next to her and light a candle to brighten the room, revealing the dragon warrior sitting at the table.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she spoke, "Po, what are you doing here, in the dark?" The panda looked up at her and then returne his gaze to the table, his paws holding his head up on his elbows. Master Tigress took a seat next to the bear, she new something wasn't right with him, first of all he was afriad of the dark, and hated being by himself. She had an idea of what his main issue was at the moment. Sighing heavily she took her good paw and slowly put it on his shoulder.

"Po, I know tonight was something you've never experianced before, I knew eventually it would come, I just didn't expect so soon." Po's eyes met her's at this, it was true, personally he'd known this time would come someday, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it, or could have ever prepare for it.

"Tigress...I've never killed anyone before. I've never even hurt anyone else besides myself and maybe Tai Lung. Is it supposed to make me feel this bad? Because I just don't know what to do right now Am I supposed to feel this..guilty?" Tigress couldn't find a good reply for that, even when she'd actually made her first kill in self defense, she was able to look past it and move on, but this panda, who happened to carry kindness and peace in him wherever he strayed, had been put into a difficult and enstranged situation. He spoke soon again,

"That creature, that black cat, it didn't even seem to know where he was. He was out of his mind, lost perhaps-

"He was also too dangerous for anyone to be near, Po you have to remeber that, you gave him plenty of chances to stop, to leave peacefully, he made his choice and paid for it dearly." The tiger said, trying to to sound too cold, she wasn't able to conger up the feelings for her enemies that the panda could. Po looked back at the table,

"I didn't want to do that to him, I just didn't want my father to get hurt, I couldn't think of anything else to do right then." Tigress nodded at this and scooted closer to the bear,

"Po you did exactly what anyone of us or anyone in general would have done. We know you wanted to do things peacefully and not let anything happen, but sometimes fate is out of our hands." With this she rubbed the back the bear's neck in a comforting motion. Po stood up from the table and hugged the tiger master tightly. The feline master could sense the dragon warrior's pain as he embraced her. She felt unsure of what to do at first but then settled into the hug with her own in return. They released eachother, as Po let go, he ran one of his paws over her shoulder. Looking at the door and then back at the cat he sighed,

"I guess I should go see to Shifu and then back to my dad, are you going in for the night or will you be up later?" The cat thought for a minute before replying,

"Well as much as I would like to sleep, there's very little chance I will get any." Po smiled slightly at her before walking up to the tiger and gently kissing her cheek.

"Then I think we should talk some more when I get back." With that he turned and headed for Shifu's room, leaving Tigress rubbing the side of her face. She watched him leave before sitting back down at the table by herself, the candle slowly burning out in the corner of the room.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Wow that was longer than I've ever written before without a chapter break but I knew if I made this a multiple part thing, I'd get lazy and lose my ideas. THank you for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed it, if you can please give a review please.


End file.
